Jingle Bell Rock
by Apoc326
Summary: It's Emi's first Christmas! Things get interesting that night when Maka gives Soul her gift. Lemon. One-Shot. A Christmas present from me to all the SoulxMaka fans. Based on "Your Guardian Soul" and "Nine to Life".


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, nor do I own any other works mentioned.**

**Editorial status: rough**

_Jingle Bell Rock_

* * *

**A/N: This is based off of my stories "Your Guardian Soul" and "Nine to Life". This takes place well after my planned conclusion of NtL. It loosely follows from "Flash forward", but isn't really a basis for any future story of mine. This is just a Christmas present from myself to you on this happy day. It contains fluff and smut.**

* * *

Soul sighed ruefully as he finished putting on the red felt coat. He adjusted the padding over his stomach and cinched the black leather belt tightly.

"Dad told me there'd be days like this. I laughed then, like he was making some kinda joke. I really should have just assumed he was telling the truth…" Soul grumbled as he leaned down and used the car's side mirror to get the beard just right. The conical hat went on next, tilted at a jaunty angle.

"But no, I ignored him. _Always_ listen to Konstatin, from now on, Soul. He knows things." He reached into the trunk and pulled out the gigantic red sack filled with toys and slammed the lid.

Grudgingly, the ersatz Santa Clause made his way up the stairs to the apartment, muttering curses the entire way. He paused at the door and tried to hide his outward signs of unhappiness. After all, this wasn't for him. It was his little girl's first Christmas and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that it was a good one, even if there was little to no chance that she would even remember it.

He took a deep breath and opened the door wide.

"Ho ho ho! Me~rry Christmas!" Soul bellowed as he stepped into his apartment.

And then Emi began crying.

"Nice one, little bro." Wes said from the kitchen table, raising a cup of coffee in a sarcastic salute.

"Aww dammit." Soul muttered. He set the sack of presents down and took a step forward. "It's ok, Emi, it's just Papa in a fat suit and a costume."

Emi's screaming intensified with each step the red monster took towards her.

"You're scaring her!" Maka said over the cries as she tried to calm her daughter down. "Take off the beard or something!"

Looking at his clearly terrified daughter, Soul removed his hat and bear and the crying stopped. In its place, a look of total confusion came over the seven-month-old's face. How was Papa where that big red monster was a little bit ago? I didn't matter, Mama was holding her and Papa was there.

Relieved that she had stopped crying, Soul leaned down and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Well, that was fun. I got to terrify my daughter on her first Christmas." He said wryly as he began to strip off the Santa suit and padding.

"And I recorded all of it!" Jen giggled as she put her phone down on the table. "That's going to be such fun when Emi's older."

"Hey, this was _your_ idea… _grandma_." Soul said acidly. Jen froze. "Oh yeah, 'Why don't you dress up as Santa and surprise Emi? Your father did that for you and Wes and you loved it.'"

"I feel that I should note that you screamed just like the little one when I first dressed as Father Frost for you." Konstatin said as he sipped his tea. As always, the big man managed to take both sides without taking sides. Maybe he just saw the landmine that Soul had stepped on before Soul did.

"Soul?" His mother said sweetly. "While I am indeed a grandmother now, I'm not even forty. Don't make me hurt you on such a special day, alright?"

Soul recoiled. "Right. Sorry, mom."

Wes chuckled and looked from Blair, to Maka. "Welcome to the family, ladies. Soul and Mom usually butt heads while the smart people stay out of it and have a laugh when Mom proves to have a harder head."

"Ha. Ha." Soul said sarcastically. "Can we do something that's, y'know, _not_ having a laugh at my expense. It's not cool."

Maka smiled and stood up, walking over to Soul. "It's ok, Soul. Emi just didn't recognize you with that fake beard." She turned to her daughter and nuzzled her. "Isn't that right, sweetie?"

For her part, Emi giggled and promptly tried to stuff her tiny fist up her mother's nose.

* * *

Apparently terrifying your daughter and having to ditch the costume didn't excuse him from his duties as Santa that morning, as it fell to him to divide the presents up and hand them to their recipients. Jen continued in her self-appointed role as photographer and was taking video of the whole affair. Emi got to sit on Grandpa Konstatin's lap as she watched Daddy play with the funny boxes.

Before he got down to business, tradition demanded that Soul turn on the sound system in the living room and put on a selection of classic Christmas music to play softly for the festivities.

When Soul was done sorting, they each had a pile of presents in front of them. While no one was being neglected, all of their piles paled in comparison to the stack belonging to Emi.

In Evans family tradition, they took turns opening their presents, letting everyone see who got what presents. Maka did the unwrapping for Emi, who had no idea what was going on, but loved seeing all of the brightly colored toys that were held out for her to see. She didn't know what many of them were, but they were bright and pretty.

At long last, everyone had unwrapped their gifts. Wes took over for Soul and cleaned up the blizzard of shredded wrapping paper, allowing the reluctant Santa to sit with his wife and daughter, the latter of whom was starting to get sleepy after all the excitement and terror, and dozed softly in her father's arms.

"Ladies," Wes said as he addressed Maka and Blair. "You may have noticed by now that the Evans family has a rather large number of Christmas traditions. First, we have a Santa, we open our presents while we listen to carols and then we have one more." With a flourish, he produced a disc. "We watch _White Christmas_ when we're done cleaning up."

"You're gonna have to tell me who taught you that sleight of hand stuff, Wes." Soul said sardonically.

Grumbling, Wes put the disc in the player and the movie began playing.

* * *

Around the halfway point of the movie, Konstatin got up and went into the kitchen. After a few minutes, he returned and leaned over to whisper something to Soul.

"Third cupboard left of the— ah, screw it. I'll help you this year, Dad." Soul said, getting up.

"What's up, Soul?" Maka asked.

"Helping Dad with dinner."

"Oh. I'll help to—"

"No worries. Dad is awesome at this. We got it covered." Soul pecked her lips and headed to the kitchen.

"Konstatin usually makes Christmas dinner?" Maka asked Jen.

Jen nodded, careful not to disturb Emi who slept in her arms. "We may not have been the best family most of the time, but Konstatin and I agreed early on that no matter what, we would always make Christmas special for our boys. One year, I got sick and wasn't feeling well enough to cook. Rather than order Chinese take-out or something, he just went into the kitchen and made a freaking feast. We literally had nothing special but the ham, yet he made the best dinner. Since then, well, he took over."

"I'm actually surprised that he's letting Soul help. Every year Mom or I would offer to help him, but we would get a polite but firm refusal." Wes added.

"I think it was his way of showing that he cared. You know how he's always had trouble showing that he cares. He may have thought of it as some kind of penance for what he thought of as shortcomings of his. Either way, he makes an awesome Christmas dinner." Jen smiled as Emi stirred.

As the movie went on, the sounds of cooking and many delicious scents wafted over from the kitchen. Maka was comforted by hearing the sound of quiet conversation over the commotion. At least they were continuing to get along.

Maka actually found it rather amusing that her father-in-law was similar to the old general in the movie. Both were stoic men who liked being in charge. Both were rather bad at asking for help, and both truly cared about those who were close to them. As the movie ended, she was able to say that both were capable of very touching gestures.

* * *

"Jen, you lied to me." Maka breathed when she saw the meal spread out on the kitchen table. "You said that Konstatin makes a feast, not a banquet to make a five star restaurant to shame."

Konstatin chuckled as he finished lighting the last candle on the table. "I am glad that you approve, Maka. With Soul's assistance, I was able to prepare a number of extra dishes this year."

Beside his father, Soul's cheeks took on a rosy hue. "I didn't do much…"

The big man wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders. "Nonsense. You were essential to our success."

Blair entered the kitchen, followed by Wes, sniffing the air. "Nyaa, it smells amazing in here."

A knock at the door tore everyone from the feast. Soul answered the door. "Perfect timing, you guys. Dinner just hit the table." He greeted them as he ushered in Kami and Spirit. A chorus of "Merry Christmas" met the death scythe and meister as they entered.

Seeing his daughter holding his granddaughter, Spirit was torn on who to smother with his attention first. He settled for gently hugging Maka with Emi between them and then kissing Emi on her forehead.

"It's amazing how much he's calmed down." Soul observed to Kami, who was waiting her turn to greet her daughter.

"After he made her cry with his usual 'shout and cry' routine, I think he learned his lesson."

Wes was beside them in an instant. "Speaking of making Emi cry..." Soul groaned and listened to the story again.

Once everyone had greeted each other, Jen urged everyone to their seats. "Come on, let's eat before it gets cold! The boys didn't work their tails off for us to eat a cold dinner."

It took Maka three plates of foot just to taste all of the dishes. Half of the dishes she had no idea what they were, just what was in them and that they were delicious. Thankfully, Soul took the first watch with Emi, feeding her and giving her a change, allowing Maka to enjoy the meal to its fullest.

"See you guys next year, taking a food coma now." Wes groaned, patting his stomach at the end of the meal.

"We are gonna have so many leftovers." Maka sighed. "And for once, that's not a bad thing."

"Ah yes, my favorite Christmas sport: Leftover Dash." Soul grinned, a parental approved glass of wine making his face slightly flushed. "Getting to the food you want before everyone else."

"The neighbors nearly called the cops one year when I beat Soul to the cranberry sauce." Wes chuckled.

"Hey, I _called_ that the night before."

"Boys, let's not forget the real lesson you learned from that adventure." Jen grinned.

"What was that?" Kami asked with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"That while they were arguing, I snuck in and claimed it for myself." Jen proclaimed, making all but Soul and Wes laugh. "The look on Wes' face after he won the rock-paper-scissors game and found it wasn't there…"

"What about Dad?" Soul asked. "You will never see those tea cookies after Christmas night. I waited for him one year and never saw him. The damn things were still gone in the morning."

"I am a ninja." Konstatin deadpanned. No one was really sure if he was joking or not.

* * *

The celebration and merriment carried on well after dark. It was the first time that both the Evans and Albarn family had been able to spend time together when nothing else major was happening, such as a wedding or a baby being born.

Soul was quite surprised to find that Kami and his father got alone quite well. Not just be civil and make small talk, but speak in Russian for over an hour. Kami speaking fluent Russian was a bit of a shock to everyone, as it was one of the skills that she had picked up on her travels that she had just forgotten to mention.

Maka was even more shocked to see that her father could talk to both Wes and Jen about music. Not just who he liked or what songs, but about actual composition and style of both classical and jazz; both of which interests Kami had imparted on him that he had continued to pursue after their divorce because it reminded him of Kami.

Like all good things, the festivities had to come to an end. Kami and Spirit decided to return home after midnight had come and gone. Konstatin and Jen followed suit shortly afterwards, returning to their hotel room.

Soul made a note that the tea cookies he had made were sitting on the counter after he had locked the door. He also decided to take a set of jingle bells and put them on both the inside handle of the door and the top of the cookie container.

Finally, Emi was put to bed and Wes retired for the night with Blair, leaving Soul and Maka with free rein of the apartment. After the events of the day, the two decided that retiring to their bedroom would be best.

* * *

Soul sat at the foot of the bed and pulled his sweater off over his head, followed quickly by his shirt. He tossed both items into the hamper and let out a weary sigh. It had been a hell of a day. Probably the best Christmas of his life, now that he thought of it.

"Sooouuuull…" Maka softly called his name.

Soul turned to look at his wife and realized that the day was not yet over, and was very likely going to get even better before it was over. Maka stood in the middle of the room wearing nothing but a very _naughty_-looking Christmas-themed lingerie set and a smile. No matter what she thought of her body after she had given birth, Maka was absolutely stunning. Oddly, what struck him the most was her smile; it wasn't one of her usual "come-hither" smiles, but an almost drunken looking smile that was equal parts exhaustion and happiness.

"Merry Christmas, Soul." Maka said as she walked slowly towards him, swaying her hips. As she approached, he reached out to her, grabbing her by the waist and generally pulling her down into his lap.

"Merry Christmas, Maka. Why don't you tell Santa what you want for Christmas?" He said with a toothy grin.

Wiggling her hips, she made herself comfortable on his lap and leaned down. Cupping his chin in her hand, Maka planted a deep kiss on her husband. "How about I show you what I want, instead?"

"Mmm… I think we can do that." Soul grinned and kissed her back.

Maka moved to straddle his lap and gently pushed him back onto the bed, capturing his lips and probing her tongue into his mouth. Without breaking the kiss, she managed to undo her bra and let it hang loose around her frame.

Soul attempted to wrap his arms around his lover, but she broke the kiss. "Uh uh. Not yet." She grinned. With peck on his lips, the meister sad up and slowly removed her bra, tossing it away.

No matter how many times Soul saw his wife like this, naked and in the heat of passion, it never failed to take his breath away. He promptly found it hard to moan when she began to grind her hips against his own.

To say that it had been some time since the two lovers had had a chance to be intimate would be a great understatement. Sine Emi had been born, the two rarely had a moment to themselves, let alone a time when they actually had the energy and drive to be intimate with each other. This made Maka's current actions nearly torture for Soul.

Having three layers of clothing between him and his lover and not being allowed to do anything tested every ounce of Soul's restraint. While he was practically willing his pants and boxers out of existence, he noticed a curious damp sensation on his groin and looked down. _Make that two layers of cloth._ He hadn't even noticed that Maka had untied and removed her panties.

Maka leaned down and reclaimed his lips, her tongue entering his mouth and tangling with his. She moaned into Soul's mouth as she savored the contact of their contact as she rubbed herself against his torso. Slowly, he let out a low growl into her mouth, letting her know how much he wanted continue in the direction she was hinting.

Slowly, she broke the kiss and sat up, her smile becoming hungrier. "These," She plucked at his waistband. "Just _have_ to go."

Soul returned her grin, far more need in his eyes than he wanted to admit. "I was just thinking the same thing."

Maka slid off of his lap and knelt down between his legs. With painful slowness, she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them down afterwards. His boxers followed at the same glacial pace, leaving his painfully erect member before his lover's gaze.

Her eyes met his and saw the yearning in his eyes. Without breaking the contact, she leaned forward and licked him, earning a deep groan from her weapon. She repeated the action a few more times, earning a deeper, more lustful growl with each repetition before taking his manhood in her mouth.

Soul arched his back up off of the bed as Maka began to bob her head up and down. It had been so long since he had felt anything like this that he had to fight the urge to climax then and there. As she began to speed up her pace, Soul moaned loudly.

"Son of a bitch… Maka, I'm gonna—" He tried to sit up, but was stayed by a hand placed on his chest. Knowing her goal was in sight, she pulled her head back, nearly removing his member from her mouth and then quickly mover her head forward again, taking him all the way to the base.

The simple motion was too much for the weapon. His back arched once more as he tried very hard to avoid shouting at the incredible sensation. Maka prepared herself for his climax and was still quite surprised. The amount of his essence that came out nearly choked her, forcing her to swallow early and wrecking some of her plan.

As the throes of his climax faded, Soul became aware that Maka was completely sucking him clean and shuddered as she kept stimulating the already sensitive flesh.

With part one of her plan complete, Maka began to crawl up Soul's body. When her face was even with his, she quickly pecked him on the lips, knowing full well he wasn't too fond of his own taste. Not that he minded hers…

Continuing her climb up his body, Maka moved farther and farther up, until her nearly dripping womanhood was over Soul's face. Getting the hint, he licked his lips as she lowered herself over his mouth and gasped as his tongue went to work on her warm, tender flesh.

With his own immediate desires sated for the time being, Soul was more than willing to return the favor that Maka had given him. He ran his tongue around her entrance before coiling his tongue around her clit. His gentle, yet powerful, attention earned him a long string of soft panting moans from his lover.

Maka was shocked at how easily Soul was bringing her to climax. She certainly wasn't going to complain as his tongue gently started to probe its way deeper inside of her. He figured that he was doing something right and began to twist his tongue around within his lover, delving as deeply as he could go.

With a high-pitch squeak, Maka stifled a shout and pitched herself forward, planting her face into a pillow and letting out a long moan as her body shuddered with pleasure. As the orgasm passed, she regained her composure and moved back down her lover's body.

"Nice." She breathed, still a little out of breath.

"I try." Soul replied, giving her a quick kiss.

"Mmm, but now, for what I really want for Christmas." Maka grinned. Her hand gently grasped his revived manhood and slid herself back, taking him inside of her.

Feeling himself return to his meister, Soul released a soft moan as her warmth enveloped him. At the same time, she whimpered softly, as she felt him fill her up for the first time in far too long.

Maka began to gradually move her hips back and forth, making herself inhale sharply. On instinct, Soul tried to move his hips in time with hers, but again, this earned him another admonishment.

"Ah ah, I told you." She grinned and kissed him once more before sitting up and beginning to move again. Slowly, Maka began to mover her hips faster, bringing them down harder and harder each time. Soul gripped the sheets and tried to hold back a moan as his second orgasm began to approach.

With a more powerful movement, she forced her hips down hard against his and began to move her hips around in a circular motion. Despite being the one doing it, the dramatic change in movement still caught Maka by surprise, sending ripples of pleasure through her body. Subconsciously, her hand moved to her breast and began to tease herself, adding to the pleasure, hastening the approach of her second orgasm as well.

The different movement and the sight of Maka playing with herself were a combined shock to Soul. Something about seeing her take charge and playing with herself always gave him a special kind of thrill.

"Soul…" Maka moaned softly, biting her lip. "Almost… there…" Her panting was becoming more rapid as was the movement of her hips.

"Right… with ya." He managed to say, fighting to try and hold back long enough to try and time his own climax with hers.

Without warning, Maka's hips stopped and back arched sharply and she let out a long, low moan. She leaned forward and braced herself by placing both hands on his shoulders as her hips twitched. It was all too much for Soul who began his own climax, the sensation renewing the moans from his lover as she collapsed onto his chest.

Not caring if she chided him again, Soul wrapped his arms around Maka, cradling her form to his body. As the tremors subsided and her breath returned, Maka returned the embrace and snuggled herself closer to her husband.

"I think I can manage to get you that gift you want." Soul chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

With a contented smile, Maka looked up and kissed him softly. "I look forward to it."

"Please do. Just remember that it's better to give than to receive." He gave her a lopsided grin.

Maka yawned, ending in a little squeak. "We'll see about that one…"

"Hey, don't go fading out on me yet. We're still half out of bed here. I don't want to freeze tonight."

She opened her eyes, giving him her best imitation of a puppy. "Carry me?"

Soul gave a fake sigh. "I _guess_." He stood, cupping her ass in his hands, shuffled a few feet closer to the top of the bed and lay back in bed while still inside his wife.

"Cover me?" She asked with those damnable puppy dog eyes.

"Your wish is my command." He flipped the sheets and blanket over them. "Happy?"

Maka nuzzled his neck with a sigh. "Yup."

Soul chuckled. "Good. Because I'm gonna go to sleep now."

A long moment passed. "Love you." She said sleepily.

"Love you too, babe."

* * *

The next morning, despite never having heard any of the bells jingle, Soul found all of the tea cookies were gone.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone!**

**Holy shit, I know, right? I'm actually ALIVE! Long story as to where I've been since last year, but I'll spare you guys that new right now.**

**I apologize for the relative brevity of this chapter and how most of it was filled with a Normal Rockwell painting in the form of words, but I just felt the need to show a really simple and happy family Christmas. Mostly because to many people are unable to be with family or don't have family to be with.**

**A whole lot of this fic came from my life. That might be why some of it seems so messed up. Go figure.**

**Anyways, I hope you had a happy holiday fap/schlick and that you didn't skip out on being with family for this.**


End file.
